


The Little Things

by Ritzykun



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: in the first few moments of the funeral Edward wanted so desperately to leave — to just run away. Alphonse and the others finally encouraged him to stay, in order to give her one last goodbye. What happened he’ll never forget — for as long as he lives.





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This work pertains to an FMA fan fic that I'm currently writing. I'm also roleplaying as the Edward in the story, and that was how this fic came about.
> 
> Things to note:  
> \- this is a personal AU  
> \- this is a side story to the actual text  
> \- edward is blind

He didn’t want to go and see the casket — he never really could get used to a dead person being right there in front of him, and it was even more upsetting that he couldn’t see anymore. It put him on edge and when Alphonse laid a hand on his shoulder and leaned to whisper in his ear, the elder jumped in his chair.

“Come on, it’s our turn.” The gentle voice said and Al stood, expecting his brother to come along. His hand was stopped short as Ed had his sleeve in his shaking hand.

Voice came all to softly, and crinkled like someone was clutching his throat. Looking at where he knew the younger to be with a bandaged gaze, Ed spoke. “—I don’t want to go...”

Placing a hand on his shoulders, Alphonse smiled at his brother, just wishing things were different — though they weren’t and could never be changed. “Please, you know she’d want you to see her off.” And he gently tugged Ed to stand a little shakily.

As he stood, the former Alchemist wished ever so desperately there was a way, something to bring her back. The woman he loved. They never even quite got to say the words to one another... Heart pounding in his chest, his hair swung around as he shook his head. “N-no.”

By this time the others who had already seen the casket came over, whispering and talking to Alphonse. Hawkeye smiled at the brothers and passed with a hand on both their shoulders. Mustang wanted to give it to Edward, but he kept himself reserved — after all it was a quieting ceremony, even for the dead.

By the time everything had passed around him, Ed was a complete mess of emotions, luckily sheltered by him being blind — to think something actually came of it. Gripping Al’s hand tightly e swallowed and leaned toward the younger.

“Let’s go.”

That was all he needed to hear and the Elric brothers slowly routed themselves from the crowd and drew to the casket, all adorned with flowers and a giant picture of Winry nearby, her smiling face able to brighten everyone.

“We’re here.” And Al let go of Ed’s hand, watching him ease his fingers out to pass along the exterior of the coffin. It was so smooth, and Ed had been told it was white.

“Where...?” He didn’t even get the whole question out as his brother nudged him over a few steps — they were near her head.

He was crying. Wrappings growing damp he pressed a had over his face, shaking. Sniffling, he calmed himself down and leaned over the casket.

The terrible picture was alight in his mind — it wouldn’t leave no matter how hard he tried. Taking a breath, he leaned so his ponytail carried over his shoulder, brushing her deformed face. Laying a single kiss upon her forehead Edward jolted back from shock, collapsing o his knees in the grass.

And Alphonse held his brother through the tears.

He had finally said “goodbye”, and “I love you”.


End file.
